You Knew?
by Tales Account
Summary: Jasmine thinks she can hide her problems but learns that eventually, all secrets come out at two in the morning, under the light of the stars. •RWBY: Tales of Haven Forum Oneshot•


**You Knew?**

 **.x.X.x.**

 _~CrazyPlotQueen~_

Terra Vasquez laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her dorm room. Glowing star stickers were placed on her ceiling, to help make it feel a bit more homey for the girl. It comforted her, and gave her the illusion that she was under the wide sky. Reminded her of her home, out in the forest, where she could see the stars whenever she wanted. Terra couldn't see the stars often in Mistral, due to the pollution.

She received nightmares every night, most of them involving a woman named Crimson. The woman was her tormentor, each day entering her head and leaving it in shambles. Terra didn't know how she kept going, but supposed it was because she had "unbreakable will". At least, that's what her brother always told her.

Terra had just chalked the nightmares up to her overactive imagination, but the dreams still unsettled her every night.

Lately though, the dreams had been getting increasingly more violent, ripping away hours upon hours of sleep from her. It was frustrating.

The girl let out a long, tired sigh and rolled onto her side. Maybe she could get a few minutes of shut eye.

That plan was ruined when the door to her dorm creaked open and Terra's jade green eyes snapped open. Intruder? Most likely not. Terra remembered Ember had locked the dorm door before going to bed. The person entering had to have a key to get in. But who?

She quietly rolled back over, seeing the figure enter.

A girl with long, blonde hair and tall rabbit ears came into view, and Terra immediately knew who it was. Jasmine Montgomery. Her partner on team AJTE.

Jasmine opened the chest at the end of her bed, and put a knapsack inside.

Terra knew what was n that sack: her White Fang mask. Jasmine had been apart of the Fang for awhile now, and Terra knew. She had discovered her partner sneaking off to a meeting a little less than a month ago, but hadn't told anyone. Terra knew that she had her reasons for being a part of the terrorist group, and knew that if she were to tell Ali or Harvard, Jasmine might be expelled. Or worse, arrested.

So she never told.

"Terra? Are you awake?" She called out softly. Terra cursed under her breath; Jaz had known for weeks now that she had insomnia and terrifying dreams.

"Yeah. I am," She croaked tiredly, grabbing the bottle of water next to her and having a swig.

"I… need to talk to you about something," Jaz breathed timidly.

Terra sat up, brushing a bit of stray hair out of her face. "Go nuts. What's on your mind, chica?"

"I-I'm… I did something bad," The girl shook her head, sinking down on the bed next to her and pulling her knees to her chest. "I… am in a group. A really bad group. And I don't know how to get out."

Terra was wide awake now. Jaz? Wanting out of the Fang? She thought her partner was devoted to the group, all the way. So what made her change now?

"I just...I don't know what to do, and I need to just get this off my chest," The rabbit faunus huffed, her eyes flicking to her friend's warily.

"Jaz...I know," Terra said finally. The silence that followed was deafening, and both of the girls didn't know where to continue.

"How?" She finally croaked out, eyes wide in fear and shame. Terra could see that she regretted it, everything the Fang had done.

"I...do you remember? After we fought Tortwick and Ali was at the hospital? That night, when you went to that White Fang rally, I trailed you," Terra bit her lip. "I climbed on top of that warehouse and watched from the skylight…"

"You." Jasmine realized finally, "Someone dropped a pen from up above that night. I remember, because everyone at that rally was freaking out. That was you?"

"Yeah, that was me. I didn't exactly trust you or anyone else on the team back then. I was still...stubborn and pretty headstrong," She admitted with a nod. "But I've grown a lot, and so have you."

"You…really think so?" She raised a brow.

"I know so. After all, you are trying to leave the Fang, and change. I'm proud of you," Terra rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Jasmine met her eyes for a moment, tears pricking at the corners. Her lip quivered ever so slightly, and she hugged Terra tight.

"Thank you. For being my friend, my teammate, and a shoulder to listen to." The girl breathed, then pulled away and stood up.

"It's no problem. Thank you for your support too. Coming to this school...was a hard transition. You and the others really helped," Terra chuckled lightly.

Jasmine nodded, then the exhaustion and fatigue began to set in on her features. "Ter?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm tired."

"Okay, Jaz. I think I am too," Terra sighed, curling up underneath her covers and preparing for the rest of her sleepless night. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"...I wish."


End file.
